Amigos y El Amor
by TheGryphonK
Summary: Después de un año de ser coronada como princesa de Equestria, de no saber de sus amigas, de su querido Spike, decide ir a visitar a sus amigas en su antiguo hogar, Ponyville, pero al llegar conoce a Blew, un unicornio con el que establece una amistad, pero como va pasando el tiempo, descubre que siente algo mas por el, ¿Podrá convertirse su amistad en algo mas profundo?
1. Regreso

Amigos y El Amor Cap 1 Regreso

Después de un año de ser coronada princesa de Equestria, después de vivir un año en Canterlot, después de ocuparse de sus deberes reales, de no saber nada de sus amigas más que un par de cartas de ellas y unas de su asistente número uno, Spike, después de reflexionar sobre aquello decide pedirle permiso a la Princesa Celestia para ir a Ponyville y quedarse unos días ahí para poder ver a sus viejas amigas.

Durante el camino en tren Twilight se preguntaba a sí misma, "¿Cómo estarían?, ¿Se habrían olvidado de mí?, ¿Me entrañarían?", no sabía que había pasado durante el año de su ausencia y las cartas que le habían enviado sus amigas no contenían muchos detalles. Al llegar a la estación y bajar del tren varios ponis la reconocieron y en segundos se vio rodeada de muchos ponis.

\- Bienvenida Princesa. Dijeron todos los ponis al unísono.-

\- Gracias, muchas gracias. Dijo Twilight sonriendo

\- Es un placer tenerla con nosotros. Dijo un pony mientras le hacia una reverencia

\- El placer es mío. Dijo Twilight mientras se alejaba de la multitud.

Mientras caminaba por la estación para dirigirse a su antigua casa, pensaba en lo que había pasado la última vez que estuvo ahí, en sus amigas, en Spike y en todos los males que había enfrentado como aquella vez que tuvieron que reformar a Discord para que use su magia para el bien o cuando Trixie volvió para vengarse de ella y de sus amigas, ya había pasado tiempo de eso y de estar con sus queridas amigas que ya quería ver...

\- Oh!

Twilight tropezó con un extraño de crin naranja y piel marrón.

\- Oh perdóneme señorita, no la vi. Dijo el extraño unicornio mientras ayudaba a Twilight a levantarse, se veía bastante confundido y desorientado como si estuviera perdido.

– No se preocupe, está bien. Dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo de los cascos,

– Estaba buscando una biblioteca por aquí. Dijo el forastero mientras sacaba un mapa de su mochila. En mi mapa dice que hay una cerca pero aún no lo encuentro, o soy yo quien no la encuentra o el mapa esta mal.

-¿Y para que necesitas ir a la biblioteca? Preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

-Necesito un libro, lo eh buscado en todos lados pero no lo puedo encontrar en ningún lado, y me dijeron que en la biblioteca de aquí podía encontrarlo.

Twilight se le quedo viendo unos segundos…

\- ¿Y qué clase de libro buscas?

\- Uno de hechizos.

Twilight pensó un momento, (no creo que hayan construido otra biblioteca en este último año en mi ausencia… tiene que ser.)

– Vaya, estas de suerte, esa biblioteca de la que hablas es mía, ahí tengo cientos de libros sobre magia y hechizos, si quieres te puedo llevar hasta allá.

-¿De verdad?, Muchísimas gracias señorita. Dijo al mismo tiempo que soltaba una sonrisa.

– Dime Twilight.

-Pues gracias Twi…Twilight. Dijo tartamudeando. Por cierto mi nombre es Blew…Blew deWrite.

– Vale, pues mucho gusto Blew.

Twilight guio a Blew hasta la biblioteca, no sabía si él estaba totalmente perdido y desorientado o simplemente no sabía quién era, no sé asombro al verla ni durante el camino, era algo extraño, todos sabían de la nueva llegada de la princesa y que esa princesa era nada más que ella, pero no le tomó importancia, al fin y acabo no le gustaba llamar la atención o andar por ahí presumiendo ser alguien de la realeza, fue esa la principal razón por no querer anunciar su llegada a Ponyville y menos haciendo un "espectáculo" con numerosos guardias para protegerla, ni siquiera sé tomó la libertad de avisarle a sus amigas, sus mejores amigas, las "protectoras de la amistad", pero dejó de pensar en eso un momento y antes de llegar su antigua morada, fue a comprar unas cosas primero en las tiendas de pergaminos y plumas, lo primero que quería hacer era mandarle una carta a la Princesa Celestia para avisarle que ya había llegado, con eso de no ir con guardias y en tren, es algo arriesgado para ella, así que Celestia le pidió que le mandara una carta en cuanto llegara a Ponyville, y después podría tratar todos los temas que quisiera, lo raro era que la mayoría de las tiendas estaban cerradas y solo unas cuantas estaban abiertas, además de que casi no habían ponis en la calle, y por estar buscando y buscando hasta que al fin hallaron un lugar abierto, tuvieron que llegar a la biblioteca de noche, Twilight abrió la puerta y lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a Spike barriendo con su tan acostumbrado delantal, Spike giro su cabeza y la vio.

-¡Twilight! Grito Spike y de la emoción de ver a Twilight dejo caer la escoba para ir a abrazarla.

– Hola Spike. Dijo mientras abrazaba a Spike. -no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte otra vez.

\- Te extrañe mucho. Spike estaba a punto de llorar de emoción. – no sabes qué alegría me da verte Twily.

Spike no tardo en notar la presencia de Blew atrás de Twilight.

– Emm, y… ¿Quién es tu amigo? Spike dejo de abrazarla.

-¿El?, Señalo a Blew. Es un conocido que buscaba nuestra biblioteca, se llama Blew.

-¿Ah sí?, entonces… ¿Estás buscando algún libro en específico? Dijo Spike sin quitarle la mirada.

– Sí, uno de hechizos, no recuerdo su nombre pero era algo como hechizos antiguos, extraños...

– ¿Hechizos Medievales? Le interrumpió Spike.

– ¡Exacto!

Spike tomo la escalera y saco de una gran repisa un libro grueso con polvo, lo limpio y se lo entrego a Blew.

– Vaya muchas gracias, eh estado buscando este libro en días. Twilight lo miro interesada.

\- ¿Y para que quieres el libro? Pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

– Eh estado estudiando este tipo de hechizos para poder practicarlos.

Spike lo miro fijamente.

\- ¿Y te gusta escribir? Pregunto Spike apuntando a su cutie mark la cual era un libro con una pluma.

\- Pues sí... desde que era prequeño me encantaba leer y escribir historias sobre grandes unicornios y sus poderosos e importantes hechizos, cuando gane un concurso sobre escritura apareció mi cutie mark y entonces me apasione más en eso y comencé a practicar trucos y hechizos, pero deje de practicarlos durante un largo tiempo y decidí buscar ese libro para poder empezar y retomar mis prácticas..

– Vaya, ¿así que tú también practicas hechizos? Pregunto Spike. Creí que Twilight era la única pony que practicaba hechizos, ella es muy buena en eso.

\- ¡Spike! Dijo Twilight mientras se sonrojaba.

\- Vamos Twilight, tu magia es impresionante, ¿Por qué no le haces una demostración a Blew?

\- Ok, entonces hare el número 41. Twilight cerró los ojos e hizo brillar su cuerno, entonces todos los libros salieron de las repisas y comenzaron a bailar y a recorrer toda la sala, después empezó a ordenarlos justo como estaban perfectamente en las repisas. Spike y Blew aplaudieron.

– Vaya Twilight, nunca había visto ese, ¿Estuviste practicando en Canterlot? Pregunto intrigado.

– Si, en algunas ocasiones la princesa me enseño trucos y hechizos.

– Pues eso fue increíble. Incluyo Blew. ¿Me podrías ayudar a hacer ese tipo de trucos y hechizos?

Twilight se quedó callada unos segundos, nunca antes le habían pedido ayudar con eso.

– Claro, pero… ¿Cuándo quieres que empecemos?, Blew se quedó pensando, miró el reloj de la pared, "9:48 Pm", ya era muy tarde y ya se había ocultado el sol.

– Si fuera mañana sería mejor, pero primero tengo que buscar donde pasar la noche.

\- ¿Acabas de llegar a Ponyville? Pregunto Spike mientras recogía unas cosas.

– Si, llegue de Ponyhattan hace un día.

Twilight se quedó pensando unos segundos. – Si quieres te puedes quedar aquí hasta que encuentres un lugar fijo donde quedarte.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Claro, no hay ningún problema ,sígueme. Blew siguió a Twilight hasta un cuarto donde había una repisa con libros, una cama con cajas encima y una pequeña mesa, usando su magia Twilight quito todas las cajas de la cama.

– Bien, aquí dormirás. Dijo Twilight mientras limpiaba la cama.

\- Muchas gracias. Dijo Blew al ayudar a Spike con las cajas. No se cómo pagarles por todo esto.

– No te preocupes por eso. Soltó una sonrisa.

– Solo preocúpate por descansar bien. Comento Spike al salir de la habitación con las cajas.

– Dulces sueños. Le susurro Twilight

\- Tú también tenlos. Le dijo mientras se tapaba con una sábana.

Twilight apago la luz y salió del cuarto.


	2. Amistad

**Cap. 2, Amistad:**

La luz del sol que se asomaba por las montañas entraba por la ventana del otro lado de la habitación al igual que el canto de algunas aves y voces de ponys que empezaban a hacer sus deberes desde temprano

\- ¡Twilight a desayunar! Era Spike gritando. ¡El desayuno se enfría!

Blew se levantó de la cama y estiro sus patas traseras, "Debo tener mucha suerte" pensó recordando que ayer conoció a una pony muy amable que consiguió el libro que estaba buscando, unas clases para aprender más hechizos y le ofreció quedarse a dormir en su casa la noche anterior, Blew salió del cuarto y fue a la cocina pues fue de ahí donde creyó que salían los gritos de Spike.

\- Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien? Pregunto Spike mientras colocaba unos platos con comida en la mesa.

\- Si, Dormí bastante bien.

Spike lo miro extraño.

\- ¿Oíste mis gritos?... Pregunto.

\- Si… eso fue lo que despertó. Contesto bromeando, ¿siempre te levantas temprano?

\- Soy como el chef de la casa, siempre me levanto temprano para hacer el desayuno y ayudar a Twilight con sus deberes, bueno… antes lo hacía, hace un año se fue a Canterlot después de su coronación como princesa… pero ahora que volvió por un tiempo debo demostrarle que aún puede contar con su asistente número uno.

"¿Princesa?... Twilight debe ser la nueva princesa de la cual oí en Ponyhattan" pensó Blew y al mismo tiempo soltaba un bostezo.

\- Oye Spike, ¿Acaso es…

\- Buenos días, mmm Spike eso huele delicioso. Interrumpió Twilight mientras cerraba los ojos y se acercaba a la mesa.

\- Buenos días Twi, ¿quieres desayunar?

Twilight asintió con la cabeza

\- ¿Me querías preguntar algo, Blew? Pregunto Spike

\- No, no es nada… dijo mientras veía la comida

\- ¿Tú también quieres comer Blew? Debes tener hambre.

La verdad es que Blew tenía mucha hambre, no había comido nada desde antier en la mañana antes de tomar el tren a Ponyville.

\- Me encantaría. Blew se acercó a la mesa, todo se veía y olía delicioso, habían unos waffles con miel, un omelette de queso, una ensalada con todo tipo de frutas y verduras, una jarra de jugo de naranja y otras delicias, "mmm" pensó al ver toda esa comida.

\- Adelante, toma lo que gustes. Dijo Spike.

\- Gracias.

Twilight le sonrió.

Cuando terminaron de comer Twilight se disponía a recoger los platos pero spike se levantó rápido de la silla y recogió

\- Permíteme, yo los lavare. Dijo mientras llevaba los platos al fregadero.

\- Gracias Spike, eres muy amable. Dijo Twilight mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño dragón con su casco.

\- ¿Te gusto el desayuno, Blew? Pregunto Twilight.

Blew asintió con la cabeza

\- Bueno, iré por algo e iré a mostrarte unas amigas.

\- Claro, te espero. Twilight salió de la cocina y entro a un cuarto donde habían unas pequeñas repisas, después de unos minutos volvió con un libro algo grande de color verde, "Hechizos Modernos" leyó Blew

\- Cuando volvamos podemos estudiar los hechizos. Dijo sosteniendo el libro con su magia.

\- Espero con ansias. Twilight puso el libro en una pequeña mesa cerca de una repisa.

Twilight entro a la cocina y salió hacia puerta con Blew para ir con sus queridas amigas, se dirigían a Sugarcube Corner para recoger a Pinkie e ir con las demás ponys pero apenas salieron vieron a las cinco ponys yendo a la biblioteca.

\- ¡Twilight! Grito Pinkie Pie al mismo tiempo salió corriendo para abrazarla pero corrió tan fuerte que hizo que ambas cayeran al piso.-Ups, jejeje perdón Twi, creo que me emocione un poquitín más. Dijo Pinkie mientras ayudaba a Twilight a levantarse

\- Veo que no has cambiado nada Pinkie, también me alegro de verte. Dijo mientras se levantaba.

\- Twilight que alegría volver a verte. Dijo Applejack

\- Hola a todas, es genial volver a verlas de nuevo

\- ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que vendrías a ponyville? Pregunto Rarity

\- Jejeje, bueno... Quería darles una pequeña sorpresa.

\- Que linda. Dijo Rainbow Dash.- No tenías que molestarte.

\- Que alegría que hayas vuelto Twilight. Comento Fluttershy.- Ya hace un año que no sabemos nada de ti.

Las seis ponys se juntaron y se dieron un gran abrazo, Pero de las seis ponys, Pinkie Pie no tardo en notar que un extraño, Blew, estaba cerca de Twilight, observándolas…

\- Y… ¿quién es él? Pregunto Pinkie Pie apuntando a Blew.- ¿un amigo nuevo?

Todas las ponys vieron a Blew.

\- Él es Blew, un amigo que apenas ayer conocí, buscaba la biblioteca.

\- Ho…Hola. Dijo Blew sonrojado y algo nervioso.

\- Ellas son las ponys que te quería presentar, la pony rosa que me tiro es Pinkie Pie

\- ¡Hola! Grito Pinkie

\- La pony blanca con cutie mark de diamantes y melena azul se llama Rarity.

\- Es un placer.

\- La pony con la melena de colores se llama Rainbow Dash

\- Hola.

\- La de color naranja al igual que su crin se llama Applejack

\- Mucho gusto

\- Y la que tiene la melena larga y rosada es Fluttershy.

\- H… Ho…Hola. Dijo Casi sin voz.

\- No te preocupes, ella es muy tímida con los ponys extraños. Le susurro Twilight a Blew.

Rainbow Dash miro a Blew con cierto interés.

\- No te había visto antes por aquí, ¿eres nuevo en ponyville?

\- Pues… Sí. Dijo Blew con cierto tono de voz que casi no se podía oír lo que decía.

\- ¿Eres tímido? vaya, igual que Fluttershy. Dijo Pinkie

\- Si… Pero… es que…

\- Ya basta chicas. Interrumpió Twilight.- es normal que sea así en un lugar donde no haya pasado ni tres días viviendo aquí y en donde no conoce a casi nadie.

\- Perdóname Twilight. Dijo Pinkie mientras agachaba la cabeza.

\- Esta bien. Sonrió

\- Oye Twilight, tienes que contarnos que has hecho durante el año que no supimos nada de ti. Comento Rarity

Twilight se quedó pensando unos segundos

\- Bueno… ahora tengo más deberes reales con la Princesa Celestia, casi no tenía tiempo para mis cosas personales, después de que hice todo necesario, le pedí permiso a la princesa para poder venir y pasar un tiempo aquí para poder verlas.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? Pregunto Pinkie.

\- La princesa me dijo que me quede los días que necesite

\- ¿Y cuantos días te quedaras con nosotras? Insistió Pinkie

Twilight pensó un momento

\- Creo que un mes y medio o dos meses.

\- ¡¿Un mes?! , es muy poco tiempo, ¿Por qué no te tomas un año? Vamos… la princesa entenderá.

\- Pinkie… no quiero abusar de la confianza de la Princesa Celestia.

\- Bueno, entonces… ¡Hay que hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida a la nueva princesa de Equestria…

\- ¡Pinkie! , No grites. Interrumpió Twilight mientras le ponía su casco en su boca para callarla.

"¿La nueva princesa de Equestria?, definitivamente ella debe ser la nueva princesa de la cual oí antes, ósea que… ¿La nueva princesa me enseñara sobre hechizos?, pero… ¿Por qué no tiene puesta su corona?, tendré que preguntarle a solas para no llamar la atención de las demás". Blew no podía dejar de pensar acerca de ello.

\- Entonces vamos a Sugarcube Corner, ahí podrás contarnos todos los detalles de las cosas que hiciste durante todo este tiempo… mañana te haremos la fiesta. Dijo susurrando a Twilight.

\- Bueno, entonces vamos.

\- ¡Una carrera, el ultimo que llegue es una manzana podrida! Dijo Pinkie Pie mientras al mismo tiempo salía corriendo

\- Ya veremos. Dijo Applejack al salir corriendo

\- ¡Nadie me gana! Grito Rainbow Dash

Atrás de ellas salieron Rarity y Fluttershy, y hasta atrás Blew y Twilight los cuales no iban corriendo sino trotando y al mismo tiempo hablando y riendo.


	3. Bienvenida

**Cap. 3, Bienvenida:**

Rainbow Dash entro corriendo y detrás de ella Applejack quien le seguía el paso rápidamente y detrás de Applejack entro Pinkie riendo y saltando.

\- Les dije que nadie me ganaba. Afirmo Rainbow con cierto tono de superioridad.- Las carreras son mi especialidad

\- No es justo. Dijo Applejack.- cuando estaba a punto de rebasarte me metiste el casco y me tropecé, dándote la ventaja.

\- Claro que no, lo que pasa es que te enojaste al perder contra mí.

En ese momento entraron Rarity y Fluttershy a la pastelería, ambas se veían cansadas.

\- Ah… Ah… Ya llegamos. Dijo Rarity quien agachaba su cabeza cansada.

\- Admítelo Rainbow, odias perder contra los demás. Decía Applejack apuntando a Rainbow Dash quien solo la miraba enojada, en eso entran Twilight y Blew quienes al entrar ven a las dos ponys peleando.

\- ¡No es cierto! Grito Rainbow Dash.- Lo que tienes es…

\- ¡Oigan oigan!, ¿Qué está pasando y Por qué están peleando? Interrumpió Twilight al entrar y ver a Applejack y Rainbow peleando entre ellas.

\- Es que Rainbow Dash no quiere admitir que hizo trampa en la carrera. Dijo Applejack.

\- ¡Claro que no!, lo que pasa es que Applejack no quiere perder contra mí.

\- ¡Te equivocas!. Grito Applejack.- yo soy honesta y no necesito hacer trampa para poder ganarte.

Ambas ponys se empiezan a gritarse más y más fuerte entre ellas y comienzan a forcejear con las cabezas.

\- ¡Basta!. Grito Twilight mientras las separaba.- ya dejen de pelear por una tontería.

Rainbow Dash y Applejack se miraron con miradas confusas y de perdón una a la otra.

\- Perdón Applejack, creo que… si hice trampa. Dijo Rainbow Dash con la mirada en el suelo.

\- También perdóname por haberte gritado. Las dos ponys se dieron un abrazo.

Blew no ponía atención a lo que sucedía ahí dentro, no podía dejar de pensar si Twilight podría ser la nueva princesa, no podía dejar de hacerse preguntas acerca de eso.

\- Entonces, ¿quieren comer algo? Pregunto Pinkie

\- Sí. Rarity pensó un momento.- Corazón ¿podrías traerme un trozo de pastel de chocolate?

\- Claro. Pinkie saco una pequeña libreta y una pluma de un pequeño librero.- ¿Y tú Twilight?

\- Pues… quisiera dos cupcake de moras

\- Cupcake de… moras, ¿Y tú Rainbow?

\- Solo quiero una malteada con chocolate… y un trozo de pastel.

\- Oki Rainbow, ¿Y tú Applejack?

\- Tengo mucha hambre que no sé qué pedir, bueno… quiero que me traigas una tarta de moras, un trozo de pastel de fresa, dos cupcakes de chocolate con fresas y dos malteadas.

\- Oki, ¿Y a ti Fluttershy?

\- Pues… ¿todavía te quedan trozos de pastel de mora?

\- Claro Flu, ¿quieres un trozo?

Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza.

\- Y ¿Qué quisieras comer Blew? Pregunto la pony rosada a Blew.

\- Mmm… pues solo quiero un cupcake de moras.

\- Oki doki, ahora vuelvo, mientras pueden sentarse. Pinkie salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

Las ponys se sentaron en unos sillones cerca de una mesa junto a un gran estante lleno de tartas y pasteles.

\- Twilight… ¿perdiste tu corona? Pregunto Rarity

\- Emm… no, solo que no me gusta usarla en público.

\- Vaya, si yo fuera tu nunca me la quitaría para nada.

\- Que bueno que Twilight sigue siendo la misma de antes, temía que se convirtiera en una superficial que se olvidaría de sus amigas. Dijo Applejack

\- Para nada. Soltó una risa.- jamás me olvidaría de mis queridas amigas. Dijo Twilight mientras les soltaba una gran sonrisa.

\- Y, ¿Dónde conociste a… Rarity dejo de hablar tratando de recordar el nombre de aquel unicornio

\- ¿Blew? Pregunto Twilight.

\- Si jeje, perdón querido, soy mala recordando nombres. Dijo Rarity refiriéndose a Blew, pero el no contesto, seguía parado viendo hacia la nada con una cara de preocupación.

\- Blew…Blew… ¡Blew!

\- ¿Eh?, perdón ¿decías algo? Pregunto Blew al ver que todas lo miraban.

\- No, es solo que te noto extraño, ¿estás bien? Pregunto Twilight preocupada

\- No… no es nada, es solo que…

\- ¡Los bocadillos están listos! Interrumpió Pinkie entrando con un pequeño carrito donde tenía platos con trozos de pastel, cupcakes, unos grandes vasos con las malteadas y dos tartas algo grandes, Pinkie empezó a ordenar y darles a cada pony lo que habían pedido.

\- Vaya Pinkie muchas gracias, todo se ve tan apetitoso. Dijo Twilight

\- Lo mejor de la casa para la mis mejores amigas.

\- Todo se ve tan delicioso, me muero de hambre.

\- Entonces, ¡comamos!

Twilight miro a Blew quien nuevamente tenía la mirada puesta hacia la nada

\- Blew, ven y siéntate. Dijo Twilight señalando un lugar a lado suyo.- aquí está tu cupcake.

\- Ah, sí. Blew se sentó junto a Twilight y le dio una mordida a su cupcake, "Mmm, esta delicioso" pensó Blew mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía.

\- Jejeje, por la expresión de tu rostro veo que te gusto, a menos de que te hayas dado el cupcake relleno de picante que hice ayer, ¡Oh santa Celestia, traeré el agua!

\- Tranquila Pinkie, solamente es que este es el cupcake más delicioso que eh probado en mi vida.

\- ¿¡Oh enserio!? Pinkie se le acerco y lo miro con ojos de ternura.

\- Mmm… Blew seguía comiendo.- claro que sí.

\- Entonces, ¿dices que te quedaras un mes en Ponyville? Dijo Rainbow Dash con la boca llena de pastel.

\- Dos meses…

\- Cariño tienes que contarnos todo acerca de tu nueva vida como princesa, debe ser fabuloso ser tratada como una princesa, y sobre todo debiste conocer a muchas…

\- Rarity. Interrumpió Applejack.- ser princesa no solo es glamour y ser reconocida, también debe tener asuntos importantes que atender como la nueva princesa, ¿verdad, Twilight?

\- Así es, ahora tengo más deberes reales que cuando era la estudiante de la princesa Celestia, tengo que encargarme de ciertos asuntos con el comité real de Canterlot y tareas que me ha asignado, casi no tengo tiempo para salir a practicar mis hechizos, solo en un par de ocasiones la princesa Celestia y Luna me enseñaron algunos hechizos.

\- ¿Entonces ya no estudias? Pregunto Applejack

\- Si, pero ya no como antes, en ocasiones me desvelaba para poder leer varios libros que la princesa me daba, a veces tenia pocos días para leerlos y terminarlos, pero ahora casi no tengo tiempo para poder estudiar y menos para desvelarme.

\- Entonces… ¿Viniste a Ponyville para estar con nosotras? Pregunto Fluttershy

\- Claro que sí. Twilight abrazo a Fluttershy quien estaba a lado suyo.- las extrañaba mucho chicas.

\- Twilight, nos permites un momento. Rarity tomo a Fluttershy y les susurro algo a las cinco.- ahora volvemos. Rarity y las demás ponys se alejaron un par de metros y empezaron a hablar en círculo entre ellas.

\- ¡Sí! Grito Pinkie pero rápidamente Applejack le puso el casco en su boca para hacerla callar, no se podía oír de lo que hablaban, rápidamente el círculo se deshizo y todas asintieron con la cabeza y regresaron a la mesa con Twilight y Blew

\- ¿De que hablaron? Pregunto Twilight

\- De nada… nada importante. Dijo Applejack

\- Entonces, ¿por qué se alejaron y hablaron entre ustedes?

\- Pues porque son algunas cosas que son sorpresa para ti cariño. Dijo Rarity, entonces le susurro algo a Applejack y entonces tomo a Pinkie Pie y fueron a la cocina.

\- ¿Qué es? Insistió Twilight.- Pero ¿Acaso tienen al…

\- Lo sabrás hasta mañana. Interrumpió Rainbow Dash, entonces le susurro algo a Fluttershy.

\- Ah, si… yo tengo… bueno… necesito conseguir al…

\- Necesitamos conseguir algunas cosas. Interrumpió de nuevo mientras empujaba con su cabeza el lomo de la pony.

\- Si, y… yo lamento irme ahora cariño pero necesito terminar unas capas para hoy y no podre terminar si no me apresuro.

\- Esta bien chicas, si quieren podemos pasar tiempo juntas mañana. Dijo Twilight mientras tomaba un cupcake con su magia.

\- Muchas gracias Twilight, vamos Fluttershy no tenemos todo el día. Amabas ponys salieron volando del sitio.

\- Bueno… *Tos**Tos* yo también debo irme, adiós. Rarity salió corriendo sosteniendo un trozo de papel con su magia

Twilight miro a Blew confusa, no sabía que estaba pasando, creía que todo el tiempo que no había estado en ponyville había debilitado la amistad con sus queridas amigas. Entonces Applejack y Pinkie Pie salieron de la cocina.

\- Twilight perdóname, pero… em… recordé que desde ayer no eh cosechado las manzanas para la venta de la escuela de Appleboom y si no termino ella se enojara, entonces… te veo mañana. Applejack salió corriendo y detrás de ella Pinkie pero se detuvo casi golpeándose con la pared.

\- Y… yo, yo… necesito comprar unas manzanas, fresas, zarzamoras, naranjas y piñas para hacer un pedido que la señora Cake me pidió, perdóname Twi pero no tendré tiempo, adiós. Pinkie salió corriendo sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de Twilight, todo esto se le hacía bastante extraño, ninguna de sus mejores amigas tenían tiempo para pasar un rato con ella, ni siquiera Pinkie Pie, nada era normal, parecía como si estuvieran tramando algo…

\- Bueno Blew… vayamos a… casa. Dijo Twilight algo desilusionada.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? Pregunto Blew notando algo de tristeza en el rostro de Twilight

\- No, no es nada, vamos. Ambos ponys salieron de la pastelería, y se dirigieron a la biblioteca.


	4. El Brote

**Cap. 4, El Brote**

De camino a la biblioteca Twilight se preguntaba porque de repente sus amigas empezaron a comportarse de manera extraña, durante un momento se daban un gran abrazo mientras ella les decía lo mucho que las había extrañado durante todo el tiempo de su ausencia y en un santiamén la dejaban argumentándose sobre las cosas que tenían por hacer y que preferirían hacerlas antes que pasar una tarde con ella, entonces es cuando más desea dejar de ser muy objetiva por una vez en su vida, pensaba acerca de todos los posibles resultados como su ausencia, si tal vez ya no la querían como amiga por ser una princesa, "!Imposible!... Ellas aun me quieren…o… tal vez ellas…

\- ¡Cuidado! .Grito Blew mientras al mismo tiempo detuvo a Twilight antes de chocar con la puerta de la biblioteca.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?. Pregunto Twilight confundida mirando a ambos lados para ver que sucedía a su alrededor.

\- Nada… es solo que casi te pegas con la puerta de la biblioteca.

\- Ah, perdón… creo que estaba algo distraída, gracias.

Blew la miro preocupado y confuso, ella se veía como si se preocupara y pensara demasiado en algo, él se preguntaba si podía ayudarla, pero apenas tenía un día de conocerla y ella fue tan amable con el que quería devolverle el favor de algún modo, Twilight abrió la puerta con su magia y vio a su querido asistente recogiendo algunos libros que estaban tirados en el piso.

\- ¡Twilight!. Spike tiro el libro que tenía entre sus garras.- perdóname Twi pero estaba limpiando la casa y acomodando algunos libros en lo alto de la repisa, pero estornude y… bueno. Spike recogió el libro que tiro.-… ya sabes, pero no queme ningún libro, pero cuando me voltee para evitar quemarlos me caí con la escalera y tire algunos libros.

\- No importa Spike. Dijo sin prestar mucha atención a los libros tirados en el piso.

Spike noto a Twilight algo triste y preocupada por algo, su rostro se veía como en esas veces que la Princesa Celestia le dejaba una prueba o un deber muy importante en esos meses antes de ser convertirse en princesa.

\- Twilight, ¿Qué tienes? Pregunto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Pues te ves preocupada por algo, como si la Princesa Celestia te hubiera regañado o algo así.

\- Estoy bien Spike, no te preocupes.

\- Twilight… te conozco, puedes confiar en mí. Insistió.- después de todo para eso estoy, para servirte, para escucharte, para atender…

\- Te lo agradezco mucho Spike, enserio, no has cambiado nada y eso me alegra, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Segura?, de todas formas si se te ofrece algo solo dímelo ¿ok?

\- Claro Spike, siempre me alegra contar contigo. Spike abrazo Twilight.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué vinieron tan temprano?, apenas son las cinco de la tarde.

Blew miro el reloj de la pared, 5:09 pm… "¡Dios mío!, casi lo olvido" pensó en que no había buscado una casa para comprar, de todas formas, era un sitio agradable, pensó que si todas las yeguas y caballos de Ponyville eran como Twilight entonces sería el lugar perfecto para vivir, las casas eran más baratas que cualquier otro hotel en Equestria, además no podía volver a Ponyhattan, no después de lo que había vivido ahí.

\- Solo venimos por los libros de hechizos y magia.

\- ¡Ah claro!. Spike corrió hacia una pequeña mesa donde tenía cinco libros de diferentes tamaños y un par de pergaminos.- tarde un poco buscando los de magia antigua pero aquí están.

\- Gracias Spike. Twilight los tomo con su magia y acaricio la cabeza del dragón.- vamos Blew.

Blew siguió a Twilight quien tomo los libros y pergaminos con su magia y se dirigió a una puerta que estaba hasta el lado extremo de toda la casa, aquella puerta conducía a un jardín en donde se había una mesa mediana, unas sillas, un telescopio, un pequeño poste de madera con una placa en su punta y un atril.

\- Emm… Twilight… aun necesito…

\- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?. Twilight entro corriendo a la biblioteca y asentó el gran libro que tenía en la mañana en la mesa.

\- Twilight…

\- ¿Qué? Dijo sin dejar de leer el libro que sostenía.

\- Aun debo ir a ver las casas disponibles, no me tomara mucho tiempo, y ya sé qué tipo de...

\- Ah eso… si quieres puedes quedarte aquí todo lo que quieras.

\- ¿Estas se… segura?, entonces tendré que pagarte de algún modo, ¿Quieres dinero?.

\- No, no es necesario… además empiezo a confiar en ti.

\- Vaya, pues… gracias por todo.

\- No hay problema. Twilight abrió un pergamino y lo coloco sobre el atril y comenzó a escribir en él.

\- Twilight, ¿Estas bien? Pregunto al ver la mirada triste de la pony.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Haz estado bastante rara desde que estuvimos con tus amigas.

Twilight dejo de escribir y lo miro con una mirada borrosa e inquietante.

\- No… no es eso…bueno. Twilight empezó a soltar un par de lágrimas que cayeron sobre el pergamino escurriendo la tinta.- es creo que ya no les importo a mis amigas.

\- Twilight…. Blew se le acerco y la abrazo.- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- ¿Acaso no viste como se comportaron en la pastelería?. Twilight empezó a sollozar.

\- Si pero…. Blew empezó a quitarle las lágrimas del rostro y trato de pensar una razón del comportamiento de sus amigas para que ella se calmara.- Mmm… tal vez se fueron de esa manera porque te están planeando una fiesta de bienvenida.

\- ¿Tu… tú crees? Pregunto.

\- Claro que si, después de todo no las has visto en un año, si yo fuera ellas haría lo mismo ya que no hay mejor manera de demostrarle a alguien especial a quien has extrañado durante mucho tiempo que con una fiesta de bienvenida.

\- Creo que sí, pero… ¿pero y si no es una fiesta de bienvenida y si solo es una fiesta de despedida?

\- Twilight… no creo que tus mejores amigas te harían algo como eso, después de todo tú fuiste quien vino a Ponyville por ellas, por lo.

\- Creo que tienes razón. Twilight dejo de sollozar y abrazo a Blew.- muchas gracias Blew, ahora me siento mucho mejor.

\- De nada, ¿Para qué son los amigos?.

"¿Amigos?" Pensó.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué querías hacer aquí? Twilight dejo de abrazar a Blew y soltó una pequeña risa.

\- En la mañana te dije que cuando volviéramos practicaríamos un poco, pues quería empezar con la primera lección de hechizos esta tarde.

Blew le sonrió.- Me encantaría.

Twilight empezó a mostrarle un libro y después le empezó a mostrarle varios hechizos bastante fáciles los cuales el ejecuto con rápidamente, entonces conforme iba ejecutando los hechizos con mayor dificultad, Twilight no creía que a alguien más practicara y tuviera los mismos hobbies que ella, Blew tardo unas horas antes de cansarse, después de practicar un poco hablaron y rieron de otros asuntos hasta que se hizo de noche.

\- Vaya, creo que deje de practicar durante mucho tiempo, eso es todo lo que puedo soportar por esta tarde.

\- También yo. Dijo Twilight aunque a ella le hubiera gustado que hubiera durado más tiempo.- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Creo que me leíste la mente, eso es justo lo que estaba pensando.

\- Yo también quiero comer, vamos, le pediré a Spike que cocine algo para nosotros.

Blew fue y tomo rápidamente los libros y los pergaminos con su magia.- Permíteme.

\- Gracias.

Blew acomodo todo en una mesa y al entrar a la cocina entraron pero vieron a Spike en una silla durmiendo en la cocina y en la mesa habían 3 platos de comida pero uno estaba vacío.

\- Mi pequeño Spike. Twilight tomo a Spike y lo puso en su cama.

\- Se ve delicioso ¿Verdad?

\- Todo lo que cocina Spike se ve y sabe delicioso.

La comida de Spike estaba deliciosa que terminaron de comer muy pronto.

\- Ahhh *bostezo*, creo que ya me voy a dormir Blew, mañana practicamos más hechizos ¿vale?

\- Claro que sí.

\- Ten dulces sueños.

\- Twilight espera, tengo que preguntarte algo.

\- Claro dime.

\- ¿Acaso tu eres la nueva princesa de Equestria?

…

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Es que en Ponyhattan oí acerca de una nueva princesa llamada Twilight Sparkle, pero nunca pude ver su rostro… y durante hoy puedo creer que tú eres la nueva princesa.

\- Creí… creí que ya sabias que era yo, bueno… en todo caso si soy yo, la Princesa Twilight Sparkle.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué no tienes guardias reales aquí? Y ¿Porque no tienes tu corona?

\- Le pedí a la Princesa Celestia que no me asignara guardias reales para protegerme ya que aquí no hay ningún tipo de peligro, y por lo de la corona… no me gusta usarla en público, aun no me acostumbro a esto y menos a las alas.

\- Vaya, pues muchas gracias por dejarme quedar aquí su alteza. Dijo mientras le hacía una reverencia.

\- Por favor, no tienes que hacer eso, y me puedes llamar simplemente Twilight ¿Vale?. le sonrió.

\- Perdón. Blew le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Entonces buenas noches, ten dulces sueños. Dijo Blew

\- Tú también tenlos.

Twilight apago todas las luces y ambos se acostaron y durmieron.


	5. Desaparecidas

**Cap. 5, Desaparecidas**

Era una hermosa mañana, Blew se levantó con mucha energía, aún no podía creer todo lo que le había sucedido en tan siquiera dos días atrás, se había topado con la nueva y encantadora princesa de Equestria, quien le ofreció quedarse en su casa todo lo que él desee, le había mostrado a aquellas ponys que habían derrotado a Nightmare Moon y a Discord, aquellos seres tan malvados y temidos por todos los ponys, también se había hecho amigo de ella y aparte, le había dado una gran tarde en donde le enseño y practico sorprendentes hechizos y conjuros de magia… era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, "Esto es un sueño?" entonces se mordió un casco, "Auch, no… no lo es" se dijo a sí mismo, bajo de la cama, estiro sus patas delanteras, tendió su cama y se dirigió a la biblioteca, de donde se oían pasos, creyó que era Twilight y camino rápidamente para poder verla de nuevo.

\- Buenos días Twili…. Dijo al entrar, pero se detuvo al observar a Spike cargando una gran escalera, subiendo y buscando en lo alto de las repisas.- ¿Qué estás haciendo Spike?

-Ah hola Blew, estoy buscando un libro que Twilight me pidió pero aún no lo encuentro.

\- ¿Y dónde ésta Twilight? Pregunto

\- Salió. Dijo sin prestar mucha atención a Blew.

\- ¿Salió?, ¿A dónde? Blew miro el reloj de la pared, "11:47 am, creo que me levante un poco tarde"

\- No lo sé, solo desayuno, me pidió un libro, dijo que regresaría pronto y se fue sin decirme nada mas o detalles de a dónde iría.

\- Mmm…. "¿A dónde podrá haber ido?"

\- Si quieres desayunar, en la cocina hay comida que prepare para Twilight y tú.

\- Gracias Spike. Blew entro a la cocina y vio unos platos colocados en la mesa con comida, tenía hambre y quería comer algo, pero pensaba que Twilight desayunaría con él, "Tal vez después de comer y terminar eso pueda ir por Twilight, bueno… a donde sea que haya ido" entonces se sentó en una de las sillas y se dispuso a comer.

* * *

Twilight caminaba hacia la Boutique Carrusel para poder hablar con Rarity y después las dos podrían ir por las demás, las palabras de aliento de Blew de ayer la tranquilizaron pero para que estuviera más segura de ello tenía que comprobarlo por ella misma, estaba segura de que si sus amigas le planeaban alguna fiesta o algo por el estilo se comportarían de la misma manera, pero si actuaban de una forma diferente a la de ayer antes de irse, tal vez sería que su amistad se había deteriorado después de todo, solo se había ausentado solo un año, no era tanto tiempo después de todo.

Twilight llego a la boutique y toco la puerta esperando a que Rarity la abriera y pudiera hablar con ella, bueno… al menos eso quería, después de todo estaba pensando en sus amigas, no eran cualquier poni...

\- Hola Rarity, quería…. Twilight se detiene al ver quien era Sweetie Belle quien abría la puerta.

\- ¡Hola Twilight! Sweetie Belle hizo una reverencia muy rápida y casi de inmediato abrazo a Twilight quien apenas la vio.- ¿Cuánto tiempo?, ¿cómo has estado?, ¿Qué se le trae por aquí a la nueva princesa de Equestria? Dijo en tono de burla.

\- Hola Sweetie… Emm, ¿no está tu hermana?

\- ¿Rarity?, no, ella salió hace como…. Sweetie miro el reloj de la pared.- Hace como una hora o dos creo.

\- ¿Y no sabes a dónde fue?

\- No, solo me dijo que esperara a un señor que vendría por unas capas y un vestido

\- Ok… pues muchas gracias Sweetie Belle.

\- ¡Espera! Grito.- ¿Para que la querías ver?

\- Para nada… olvídalo, adiós.

Twilight se alejó de la boutique algo enojada, tratando de pensar claramente a donde pudo ir Rarity, entonces de tanto pensar decidió ir a Sugarcube Corner a buscar a su amiga más fiestera que tiene, pensó que hay muy pocas posibilidades de que ella no estuviese ahí, entonces entro a aquella pastelería, el sitio estaba completamente desolado de ponis, no había ni uno solo, ni si quiera había alguien atendiendo, cosa extraña ya que ella recordaba que antes de que partiera a Canterlot, Sugarcube Corner era uno de los sitios más visitados en Ponyville, desde muy temprano los ponis iban a comprar pasteles y cosas así, Twilight toco un pequeño timbre en mostrador para que alguien saliera.

\- Buenos días, en que podemos ayudar… ¡Oh Princesa Twilight! la Sra. Cake le hizo una reverencia. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla princesa?

\- No se preocupe Señora Cake, dígame Twilight. Le mostro una sonrisa. -… ¿se encuentra Pinkie Pie aquí?

\- No, hoy tomo su día libre y salió hace como una hora.

\- ¿Y no sabe a dónde fue o cuando regresara? Pregunto algo deprisa.

\- Perdóneme pero no sé.

\- No hay problema. Dijo con cierta desesperación.

\- ¿Hay algo más en que pueda ayudarla?

\- No, solo quería saber eso…, bueno debo irme.

\- En cuanto ella vuelva o sepa a donde se fue lo notificare inmediatamente.

\- Muchas gracias Señora Cake.

Twilight salió aún más triste de ahí, esto empezaba a ser más extraño cada minuto que pasaba, ahora solo pensaba en que estaría haciendo sus amigas, "¿Qué cosa es más importante que pasar un tiempo con su amiga?" estaba algo desilusionada y preocupada, lo único que podía hacer ahora era ir a ver a Fluttershy, "Sin duda alguna ella estaría, es decir, es Fluttershy… ¿Dónde más podría estar?...", pero la situación se tornó más extraña al llegar a su casa, toco la puerta… nadie abrió, la toco de nuevo pero nada paso.

\- ¡Fluttershy! Grito después de varios minutos golpeando aquella puerta de madera, pero desafortunadamente nadie abrió la puerta.

Opto mirar por la ventana pero no vio a nadie, ni siquiera a Angel, su querido y pequeño conejo, solo a algunos animales durmiendo y algunos pájaros volando por toda la casa. Ya bastante desilusionada se retiró de la casa, esto se volvía bastante incomodo, raro e extraño, cada vez que salía de algún lugar en busca de sus amigas, se tornaba más y más extraña aquella situación, después de pensarlo, solo habían dos lugares en donde podría estar Applejack, en el mercado de Ponyville, o en Sweet Apple Acres, primero se dirigió al mercado en donde estaría vendiendo sus manzanas, varios ponis le hicieron una reverencia al reconocerla y verla trotar por el mercado, Twilight no noto las reverencias ya que estaba demasiado concentrada en encontrar a Applejack, pero por desgracia suya no pudo hallarla, entonces salió corriendo hacia aquella granja de manzanas en donde debería estar, "después de todo… ella deberi… DEBE estar ahí", Twilight comenzaba a fastidiarse de todo esto, pero estaba decidida a averiguar que estaba sucediendo con sus amigas, al llegar toco aquellas dos grandes puertas rojas desesperada varias veces hasta que alguien la abrió, era Big Macintosh.

\- Buenas tardes Princesa Twili…. Dijo al hacerle una reverencia.

\- Hola Big Mac. Interrumpió casi de inmediato.- ¿No esta Applejack?

\- Nop

\- Oh… ¿Y no sabes a dónde fue?, o ¿Cuándo volverá?

\- Nop

\- Bueno… entonces, muchas gracias Big Mac… adiós. Repulso triste

\- Sip

Big Mac cerró la puerta, y Twilight ya desconcertada, en un desesperado intento de encontrar a Applejack fue hacia los manzanos.

\- ¡¿Applejack, Applejack!?, ¡¿Estás aquí?!

Gritaba mientras corría entre los manzanos con cierta ilusión de encontrarla ahí, pero al correr no se percató de unos botes llenos de manzanas que se encontraban en el suelo, lo que hizo que se tropezara y cayera al suelo, en el suelo empezó a pensar sobre lo que le dijo Blew, pensó que tal vez le había mentido, "¡NO!, tal vez… debe ser una coincidencia… una GRAN coincidencia" en eso, Twilight pudo apreciar cerca de ahí a Cloudsdale, "¡Claro, Rainbow Dash!, entonces suspiro, extendió sus alas y se dispuso a volar hasta la casa de Rainbow, "Bueno…, como lo eh practicado" cayo un par de veces hasta que finalmente pudo volar hasta que llego a la casa de Rainbow Dash, golpeo la puerta varias veces, pero nadie abrió la puerta, vio por la pequeña ventana pero para su mala suerte, la casa se encontraba totalmente vacía… nada pasaba, Twilight, bastante triste, bajo de Cloudsdale hacia Ponyville, entonces se sentó cerca de una fuente y unas casas en venta donde se aseguró de que no haiga nadie alrededor.

\- ¿Rarity? ¿Pinkie Pie?. Soltó un par de lágrimas.- ¿Fluttershy?… ¡¿Applejack!?... Rainbow Dash... quien sea. Empezó a decir entre sollozos hasta que se tiro al suelo y comenzó a llorar lenta y tristemente, lamentándose sobre todo el tiempo que se perdido con sus queridas amigas.

* * *

Blew salió de Sugarcube Corner después de preguntar por Twilight y comer una rebanada de ese delicioso pastel de chocolate de ayer en la tarde, también después de preguntar dónde estaban las casas en venta disponibles en ponyville, aunque Twilight le había dado el consentimiento de quedarse todo lo que él quisiera, lo menos que quería hacer era ser una carga o molestia para ella, entonces se dirigió hacia la ubicación que le dieron, entonces al llegar a una fuente observo a Twilight tirada en el suelo.

\- ¡Twilight! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?. Blew no podía dejar de preguntar, algo le pasaba, algo malo, pero no estaba seguro exactamente de qué se trataba.

\- Blew…. Twilight lo abrazo fuertemente.- ellas….

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ellas?... ¿Tus amigas? Dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

\- Si…. Apenas dijo entre sollozos, ella no podía dejar de llorar, estaba muy triste.

\- Tranquila Twi, ven, vamos a la biblioteca.

Blew termino de ayudarla y ambos fueron hacia la biblioteca para aclarar el asunto.

**Continuara...**


	6. Explicaciones

**Cap. 6, Explicaciones**

Blew abrió la puerta con su magia y entro a la biblioteca abrazándola procurando que Twilight no se cayera debido a que aún seguía llorando, estaba devastada e desilusionada, era obvio que ella siempre contaba con la ayuda de sus amigas, y después de todo siempre conto con ello, e incluso en numerosas rupturas entre ellas en el pasado ya sea que se tratara de una sola o todas, siempre hallaban una manera de solucionar el problema juntas y esperaba contar con su amistad en aquel momento para pasar un momento agradable junto a sus mejores amigas después de estar lejos de ellas durante un tiempo, pero desgraciadamente no consiguió encontrar a ninguna de ellas, y con la actitud tan extraña del día anterior provocaba que se planteara a si misma numerosas y posibles respuestas o situaciones, entre ellas la pequeña posibilidad de que sus queridas amigas ya no la quisieran, sin embargo, ella sabía perfectamente que las posibilidades de que eso sucediera eran mucho menores y que tal vez solo estaba exagerando, ella no podía dejar pensar en aquellas cosas negativas, y menos pensar claramente, no con lo que le acababa de ocurrir, aunque en el fondo sabía lo mucho que sus amigas la amaban, en ese entonces, Spike salió de la cocina.

\- ¡Twilight! Spike corrió hacia ella y le dio un abrazo. ¿Qué te sucedió? Pregunto pero ella no contesto.- Twi, por favor dime que te paso. Pero seguía sin contestarle.

\- Blew, ¿Tu sabes por qué ella está así? Pregunto preocupado.

\- No estoy seguro de saberlo, la encontré llorando cerca de una fuente acostada en el suelo y la ayude a venir aquí.

\- Twilight, por favor, dime, que te sucedió, o que paso para que llores y estés de esa manera, ¿Algún poni falleció? ¿Alguien te molesto? ¿Algo?

Twilight pensó que tal vez estaba exagerando demasiado, "tal vez… todo este bien, tal vez… estoy equivocada en respecto a lo que había pensado" pensó detenidamente, "pero… también hay una pequeña posibilidad de que eso sea verdad, aunque, mis amigas nunca me dejarían…"

\- Es que… *snif**snif*, es… muy difícil. Dijo entre sollozos e intentos por dejar de llorar.

\- ¿Muy difícil?, ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Repulso preocupado.

Twilight empezó a calmarse, dejar de llorar y a secarse las lágrimas esparcidas en su rostro, entonces tomo aire y soltó un gran suspiro.

\- Tal vez… tal vez, las chicas ya no les interesa mi amistad… o ya no como solían hacerlo.

\- ¿Las chicas? Pregunto escéptico.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Te refieres a Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Rainbow?

\- Si.

Spike lanzo una enorme carcajada que hizo que se tropezara con los pies.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué de donde sacas eso Twi?

\- Porque ayer se comportaron de una manera bastante extraña cuando estábamos en Sugarcube Corner y hoy que fui a ver a cada una no encontré a ninguna de ellas y…y…. Twilight empezó a sollozar de nuevo.- y creo que… que no me quieren, o creo que ya no como antes.

\- Twilight… creo que estas exagerando, pero si ellas te quieren más que nunca, yo sé que si se comportaron de manera extraña pudo ser por algo ajeno a su amistad, y si no encontraste a ninguna tal vez debió ser una coincidencia, quizá te estén preparando alguna fiesta sorpresa o algo por el estilo, ya sabes cómo son las chicas. Spike se le acercó al oído.- Y ya sabemos cómo es Pinkie. Le susurro.

\- Una fiesta… lo mismo me dijo Blew. Dijo con cierto ánimo en el rostro.

\- Pues quien no recibiría a su mejor amiga a quien no ah visto durante un año, y en especial si aquella amiga es la nueva princesa de Equestria, yo lo haría y creo que Blew también ¿Verdad?

\- Claro que sí. Repulso acercándose.

\- Muchas gracias a ambos, ahora me siento mejor. Contesto con una sonrisa.

Blew y Spike abrazaron a Twilight, Spike le guiño un ojo a Blew quien no entendió su significado, entonces casi de inmediato sonó un estruendo, los tres no tardaron en darse cuenta de la fuente del sonido, era el estómago de Spike, parecía que tenía una gran hambre.

\- Spike ¿tienes hambre? Pregunto Twilight.

\- Pues un poco.

\- ¿Y tú Blew?

\- Más o menos.

\- Entonces ¿por qué no voy por unos pastelillos para comer?

\- Seria genial Twi, ¿no prefieres que vaya yo? Pregunto Spike.

\- No Spike. Twilight rio.- no te preocupes yo iré, además casi no hay ponis en la calle. Dijo refiriéndose a que nadie la notaria como princesa más que en la pastelería.

Twilight camino hacia su cuarto, tomo su mochila, una canasta y salió casi corriendo de la biblioteca hacia Sugarcube Corner.

\- Blew, necesito decirte algo, ven y acompáñame a la cocina.

\- Claro. Blew siguió a Spike hasta la cocina, Blew se sentó y Spike sirvió dos vasos llenos de leche.- ¿Quieres?

\- Sí. Blew tomo el vaso de leche e ingirió la mitad.

\- Blew, las chicas si le están organizando una fiesta a Twilight, una fiesta de bienvenida para ser exacto, ese es el porqué de su comportamiento de ayer del cual se quejó y el por qué no encontró a ninguna de ellas hoy que fue a buscarlas, me dijeron que hoy estarían organizando todo lo necesario para la fiesta hoy en el ayuntamiento, y que probablemente todo estaría listo para mañana aproximadamente a las una de la tarde de mañana, eso también explica por qué casi no hay ponis en las calles, algunos están cosechando frutas para hacer pasteles, flores para la decoración, una de las ponis y mejor amiga de ella llamada Pinkie es la encargada de la fiesta, es una adicta a las fiestas y ya había realizado varias fiestas lo que le resultaba bastante fácil para ella, pero le resulto complicado hacer una para Twilight, aunque ya había hecho fiestas de todo tipo e incluso una pequeña fiesta para Princesa Celestia, no sabía si los gustos de Twilight habían cambiado o si seguían como ella los recordaba, y menos como princesa, tampoco recibió ninguna respuesta de todas las cartas que le envió más que un aviso real de que dejara de molestar con tantas cartas, entonces se deprimía fácilmente pero después de varias palabras de aliento salía optimista.

\- Yo lo sentía, sentía que tenía que haber algo escondido detrás de todo eso, pero… ¿Por qué me dices esto?

\- Porque necesito la ayuda de alguien que pueda distraer a Twilight durante toda la tarde hasta el día de mañana, y como tú eres la única persona libre necesito que me ayudes en eso, además Twilight ya comienza a confiar en ti, y yo también.

\- Vaya pues… muchas gracias. Dijo sonriente.

\- Entonces ¿puedo confiarte este trabajo?

\- Claro que si Spike, todo con el fin de ayudar a Twilight. Contesto.

Spike corrió, tomo y subió en una enorme escalera que llegaba hasta arriba, bajo un libro medio grande y café que apenas se podía distinguir entre los libros gruesos y polvorientos que nadie había solicitado en varios meses, ni siquiera Twilight usaba aquellos libros, entonces bajo de la escalera, abrió y saco de aquel libro un pergamino algo doblado como una hoja de papel.

\- Escucha Blew, aquí están todos los lugares donde Twilight no debe ni acercarse, no te preocupes que solo es la alcaldía, también anote los lugares o sitios a donde Twilight le gusta ir en y fuera de Ponyville, algunas actividades, todo está aquí, por favor te suplico que por nada del mundo vayas a perder esto o dejes que ella lo vea, porque si lo hace todo se arruinara y no queremos que eso pase ¿verdad?

\- Claro que no Spike, no te preocupes por eso, esto está en buenos cascos. Contesto optimista.

\- Eso espero Blew.

\- Entonces, ¿todo la tarde hasta el día hasta mañana?

\- Si, también necesito que la entretengas toda la mañana hasta la tarde, ayer oí que tú y Twilight estaban practicando ayer unos hechizos de magia ¿cierto?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Puedes entretenerla con eso toda la mañana?

\- Claro que sí.

\- Entonces ya está todo cubierto.

Spike subió hasta su cama, tardo unos segundos y salió con una bolsa y unos pergaminos, entonces estaba a punto de salir cuando se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

\- Ah!, casi se me olvida, no dejes que Twilight se entristezca como hace un momento, a veces puede hacer cosas bastante extrañas, consuélala las veces que sea necesario y no la has visto nerviosa. Dijo haciendo énfasis en lo último.

Entonces salió corriendo azotando la puerta detrás de él, Blew entro a el pequeño cuarto donde el paso y durmió las anteriores dos noches, localizo su mochila y en un libro pequeño que tenía adentro coloco la nota que le había dado Spike, después escondió su mochila debajo de la cama, salió del cuarto y entro a la cocina y se tomó aquel vaso de leche que Spike había dejado en la mesa, entonces oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

\- ¡Blew! Era Twilight, Grito desde la sala.- ¿Estás aquí?

\- En la cocina. Dijo alzando la voz.

\- Mira que delicias traje. Dijo refiriéndose a el contenido de la canasta, saco varios cupcakes, pedazos de pastel, unas galletas junto a varias bebidas y las coloco todas en la mesa.

Blew miro cada y una de aquellos postres en la mesa con cierto deseo, todo se veía apetitoso y quería probar cada uno de ellos.- Mmm se ven bastante bien.

\- ¿Y Spike a dónde fue? Pregunto.

\- Me dijo que iría a comprar algo importante, y que talvez se iba a tardar un poco.

\- Si, al llegar lo vi alejándose mientras corría, le grite pero no volteo. Contesto triste.

La situación se tornó incomoda cuando ella termino de decir esa última frase, parecía que ella se empezaba a entristecer de nuevo al pensar que su Spike también la dejaba, pero pudo recordar aquellas palabras de aliento de ambos…

\- Oh… entonces ¿te comerás todo eso?

Ella rio.- Claro que no tontito tú me vas a ayudar, ¿cuál quieres? Repulso sonriente.

Blew tomo un trozo de pastel de chocolate y Twilight tomo un trozo de pastel blanco, entonces ambos comenzar a comer un trozo de pastel de manera sincronizada, hasta que los dos prosiguieron a tomar la caja de leche al mismo tiempo, ambos rieron y Blew dejo que ella sirviera primero, Blew pensó en que podría hacer para mantener a Twilight entretenida toda la tarde y noche, y en eso recordó "¡La nota!".- Ahora vuelvo Twi, iré al baño. Ella tenía la boca llena de pastel que solo pudo asentar con la cabeza, entonces prosiguió a salir de la cocina y entro al cuarto donde guardaba su mochila, saco la nota del libro y miro los lugares a donde podría ir con Twilight, entre los lugares que estaban escritos presto más atención a un teatro en ponyville en el cual exhibían una nueva obra esa tarde, pensó que podría llevarla y mantenerla ahí todo lo que restaba del día hasta mañana, metió la nota en el libro y lo guardo en la mochila de nuevo y entro a la cocina, Twilight ya había acabado con su pastel y se encontraba comiendo otros dos cupcakes.

\- Twilight… ¿no te gustaría… salir a algún lado conmigo hoy? Pregunto con las patas traseras temblorosas y nervioso esperando la respuesta que ella le daría.

\- Mmm… creo que si… planeaba estar… con mis amigas hoy… pero como no las encontré… creo que podríamos… salir a algún lugar… ¿en Ponyville… o en dónde? Dijo mientras lanzaba mordidas a dos cupcakes de diferentes tamaños.

"Ufff, estuvo cerca" Pensó aliviado.- ¡Excelente!, pues… podríamos ir a ver una nueva obra que se exhibe hoy en la tarde en el teatro.

\- Claro… pero… ¿a qué hora… es aquella obra?

\- A las 6:10. Entonces miro el reloj de la pared, "5:46… ¡¿5:46!?"

\- Entonces ya… es algo tarde. Dijo terminado de comer y dejando los platos en el fregadero.

Twilight salió de la cocina y se puso su vestido que le había regalado Rarity ya hace tiempo en uno de sus cumpleaños, entonces en tan solo dos minutos ya estaba lista, Blew y Twilight salieron en dirección hacia el teatro.


	7. El Entretenimiento Improvisado

**Cap. 7, El Entretenimiento improvisado**

Twilight y Blew salieron de la biblioteca y tomaron el camino hacia la sala del teatro, en realidad Blew seguía a Twilight, tenía una vaga idea de cómo era el lugar pero no que ruta debía de tomar, de camino no se toparon con muchos ponis, la situación se tornó en un silencio algo incómodo, ninguno de los dijo algo durante el trayecto, Twilight estaba desconcertada por una nueva razón; era algo bastante inusual no encontrar al menos a alguien en las calles a esa hora y en especial para Twilight, que si bien era conocida en Ponyville, el que sea ahora la nueva princesa de Equestria significaría que más ponis vinieran y estuvieran en la calle para poder saludarla, pero la calle está totalmente desierta a excepción de algunos puestos ambulantes de frutas y bebidas pero todos y cada uno estaban haciendo cosas deprisa para notar que ambos pasaron por la calle, la situación era parecida a como si hubiese pasado un tornado por la ciudad y se hubiera llevado a todos en ponyville menos las casas y edificios, como si no solo sus amigas hubieran querido o se hayan distanciado de ella, si no toda la ciudad, Blew seguía Twilight y como no conocía de manera exacta el camino doblo en varias ocasiones hacia la dirección errónea, pero para su suerte ciertos errores no fueron vistos por ella por lo poco que estaba adelantada; la situación cambio cuando por fin llegaron a la sala de teatro, el único lugar que si tenía algunos cuantos ponis afuera esperado la entrada, al llegar al lobby de la entrada fue bien recibida por varias yeguas y caballos, le hicieron varias reverencias y hasta algunos de besaron el casco, algunos llevaban trajes elegantes y otros solo algo normal para la ocasión;

\- Buenas tardes querida princesa, ¿viene a ver la función? Le preguntó un pony de aspecto viejo con un traje rojo oscuro y crin gris.

\- Así es. Respondió de manera formal.

\- Excelente. Repulso y le beso el casco pero al inclinar su cabeza se le cayó el peluquín que tenía en la cabeza dejando al descubierto su calvicie, Twilight aguanto la risa hasta llegar adquirir los boletos con Blew, pidió dos boletos los cuales le entrego al portero quien solo los tomo y se la quedo viendo hasta que paso, entonces Blew quien paso atrás de Twilight fue detenido por el enorme portero quien se puso en el camino creyendo que trataba de meterse al lugar sin pagar.

\- ¿A dónde cree que va?, ¿y su entrada? Preguntó en tono grosero y fuerte.

\- ¿Qué? Pregunto algo mosqueado.

\- ¿Acaso no me oyes flacucho? Le contesto de inmediato.

\- ¿Perdón? Pregunto confundido y enojado.

Twilight se detuvo al oír aquella conversación y volteo para percatarse de quien estaba discutiendo era Blew y el guardia de la entrada, entonces se acercó hacía ellos.

\- Hey, disculpa, pero el viene conmigo, es por eso que te di dos entradas. Interrumpió Twilight

\- Oh, ¿dos? Pregunto nervioso, entonces reviso los boletos que coloco en el bolsillo de su chaleco, estaban pegados por el dulce que tenía en el bolsillo.

\- Claro, por favor mi hermosa princesa, acepte mis disculpas, pasen pasen. Contestó nervioso mientras su rostro se ponía en un tono rojizo y casi de inmediato le hizo una reverencia.

\- Descuida, no importa.

Entonces el guardia se apartó lentamente del camino y dejo pasar a Blew quien le hizo una mueca al pasar mientras el guardia seguía haciendo reverencia, Twilight rio al ver la mueca que hizo.

\- Gracias Twi, oh perdón, Princesa Twilight. Dijo en tono burlón imitando al guardia.

\- No hay problema, caballero.

Ambos entraron a una gran sala de espera en donde habían varias puertas y asientos, pero solo se encontraban uno que otro acomodador organizando cosas y hablando entre ellos muy apurados, se fijaron en tres grandes puertas fijadas entre grandes espacios una después de otra todas cerradas, pero en una habían dos carteles, uno sin nada pero el otro tenía una leyenda escrita que decía "6:20 pm – 8:55 pm; Adversidades", (¿Es esta la sala?) pensó confuso, había surgido otro problema, no sabía ni cómo se llamaba la obra, Twilight pidió los boletos y no preguntó por el nombre, ambos abrieron y pudieron ver que todos ya estaban adentro en sus lugar y pocos que apenas tomaban su respectivo asiento.

\- Debe ser esta. Dijo.

Entonces un guardia se acercó a lado de Blew y le hizo una reverencia a ambos.

\- Princesa Twilight, sea usted y su acompañante bienvenidos esta tarde a la función de este día, tenemos un sitio especial para alguien de la realeza cómo usted, por favor si son tan amables de seguirme, los llevare al palco real.

El guardia llevó a Twilight y Blew por un pasillo, subiendo unas escaleras que llevaban a un palco alto y apartado donde no había nadie, era un lugar bastante amplio, con una vista alta y panorámica, en frente y a los lados habían lugares cómodos y sofisticados, en medio había sillas para acostarse, pegado a la pared había una gran mesa con mucha comida en toda su extensión y varias sillas en todo su contorno.

\- Por favor princesa, siéntase cómoda y disfrute de la función de esta noche, si así lo desea puede tomar y comer todo lo que quiera, usted y su acompañante y si desea algo más me puede llamar, aquí estamos para servir con total plenitud a la realeza, a usted y a su… acompañante.

\- Blew, mi nombre es Blew deWrite.

\- Mucho gusto señor Blew, si desea algo solo llámeme, ahora pasare a retirarme, con permiso.

Entonces el guardia salió de donde estaban ellos y se fue, Twilight tomó un lugar muy cerca del barandal hasta enfrente, se sentó y observo a todos los ponis que se hallaban abajo y vio el gran telón rojo que se encontraba adelante con franjas rojas pero más oscuras, mientras que Blew tomaba de la mesa un vaso con agua y un trozo de pastel.

\- Ah, que sed. Dijo sosteniendo la copa.

\- Me pregunto de que será la obra.

Blew dejó la copa en la mesa y se sentó a lado de Twilight.

\- En la puerta decía adversidades, debe estar enfocado a problemáticas o asuntos interesantes.

Twilight se quedó en silencio unos minutos, miro al público y suspiró.- Eso creo. Contestó fríamente.

Blew se la quedo viendo por unos instantes y vio a los asistentes, (Ahhh, creo que Spike debió de ser más específico) Blew se lamentó por haber escogido lo primero que vio en la nota, (Se ve más preocupada tal vez este lugar y la obra la empeoren más); Blew sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero que exactamente, no la conocía bien, solamente tenía dos días de conocerla pero no tenía una idea concisa de que hacer, empezaba a sentir algo, algo tan rápido, además eso de que era la nueva princesa de Equestria dificulto más las cosas, tal vez ya estuviera con algún pretendiente que la esté acortejando, en Canterlot habían muchos jóvenes pertenecientes a familias importantes, se sentía pequeño ante eso, dejo a lado esas ideas y se limitó solamente a apoyarla como un amigo cercano en el que se puede confiar, se propuso en dejar a su disposición toda su ayuda, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de todo ella le ofreció su antigua casa donde descansar y comer, además de unas clases de magia, apartando el hecho de que sea una princesa o no, se estaba convirtiendo en alguien de mucha importancia en su vida.

Twilight se veía cada vez más triste en cada instante, una parte de ella no dejaba de pensar en sus amigas, trato de distraerse y miro el reloj que estaba colgando en la pared, (6:29, ya debió de haber empezado desde hace varios minutos); En eso voltio la cabeza, en eso una yegua de estatura similar a la de ambos, con el crin azul fuerte y el pelaje blanco salió del lado izquierdo del escenario y se colocó en medio.

\- Su atención por favor, al respetable público se les solicita que tomen asiento, esta es la tercera llamada, comenzamos.

Entonces se retiró hacía el lado izquierdo del escenario, y el enorme telón se empezó a partir en dos y dejó al descubierto el escenario amplio, pero solo paso eso para que Twilight se acordara de una de sus amigas, Rarity, la manera refinada de hablar, la combinación de los colores de su crin y pelaje eran similares a los de ella, pero se controló, tomo aire y se limpió una lagrima que se le había escurrido por el ojo derecho, no quería llamar más la atención, trajo con su magia uno de los asientos para recostarse , quería descansar todo el cuerpo, en eso sonaron unas flautas que indicaban y abrían la obra; Dos yeguas altas con vestidos de seda y cada una con un crin largo como el de la Princesa Celestia pero de distintos colores entraron por la derecha, platicando y charlando, pero entro por la izquierda un pequeño potrillo que jugaba con una pequeña pelota, este no vio a las yeguas y tropezó con ellas.

\- Oh, perdón señoritas.

Ambas soltaron una pequeña risa de entre dientes.- No te preocupes pequeño, levántate y sigue tu camino. Respondió la primera yegua, la de crin roja y pelaje azul claro.

Pero a Twilight le llego una pesadez que fue aumentando, se sentía cansada, y mientras pasaba el tiempo se sentía cada vez más y más, la silla y la postura le dieron sueño y empezó a cerrar los ojos en tan solo 4 minutos, Blew solo se la quedo viendo y acomodo una silla junto a la de ella, entonces empezó a prestar toda su atención a ella, se veía muy linda y joven, quizo juntar las silla para poder acercarse más y recostarse junto a ella, pero ese pensamiento lo volvió a molestar y no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, pensó que no era digno, además de que podría violentar esa confianza que le dio; No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos se quedaran dormidos, aun en media obra, a él le fue interesando la obra cada vez menos, y creyó que a ella también, le gustaban las obras teatrales, pero la situación se tornó de tal manera en una oportunidad para tomar una "pequeña" siesta en compañía de ella…

. . .

\- Princesa Twilight Sparkle… Princesa Twilight… Princesa….

\- Twilight…

Twilight abrió su ojo izquierdo, veía un poco borroso pero logro distinguir a Blew.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso? Pregunto.

\- Nos quedamos dormidos, bueno, eso creo.

\- Así es princesa, la obra ya ha finalizado desde hace 10 minutos, me temo que ambos debieron de quedarse dormidos durante toda la obra.

\- ¿Qué? Pregunto apenada, miro hacia los lados para encontrar al acomodador, aún seguía algo dormida.

\- Creo que teníamos un poquitín de sueño. Dijo en tono sarcástico.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- ¿La hora?, son las 9:45 de la noche, ya es algo tarde, los acompañaremos hasta su residencia princesa.

\- Tiene razón, debemos irnos, en la biblioteca podremos seguir descansando.

\- Mmm de acuerdo, vamos.

El acomodador guio a los dos hacia la salida, todos los ponis se habían ido muy rápido, solo se encontraban los encargados, ambos fueron acompañados por otros dos acomodadores quienes solo llegaron a una esquina y se regresaron, ambos siguieron a solas por la calle, ahora ya no se encontraba a nadie a esas horas, los vendedores y puestos ambulantes se habían ido desde hace tiempo, solo se encontraban ellos dos solos, su camino era alumbrado por las lámparas que se ubicaban además de la luz de la luna llena que radiaba de luz, se veía totalmente hermosa, el viendo de la noche los golpeo por detrás y también se podía escuchar el zumbido al golpear las hojas y ramas de los árboles, era algo reconfortante.

\- Si te soy sincero, no me atraía mucho ir hoy a esta obra.

\- Entonces ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de ir?

Blew trago saliva, ya tenía una excusa bien pensada y argumentada.

\- Pues bien, antes de toparme contigo, aquel día cuando buscaba la biblioteca había explorado un poco esta zona de la ciudad y pude ver las funciones que se darían en la sala de teatro, me pareció interesante y lo apunte atrás de mi mapa.

\- Ah claro… de todas maneras yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ir, solamente quería distraer mi mente por un rato.

\- ¿Enserio? (Ufff, estuvo cerca).

\- Sí, accedí a ir por eso, no me gusta salir tan repentinamente, pero no quería pensar en lo que paso en la mañana, ya sabes.

\- Ya veo. Blew suspiro.

\- Además… quería pasar un rato contigo, pensé que tal vez te fascinaban las obras teatrales, parecía un momento adecuado para conocerte mejor.

\- ¿Ah sí?, pues si me gustan pero no soy un fanático, pero de vez en cuando salgo a relajarme, la cocina me relaja, estaba tratando de aprender a cocinar pero soy terrible.

\- Hahaha que lindo ¿y quién te cultivo ese deseo?

Blew miro al cielo.- Podría decir que mi madre, la ayudaba cuando era solo un portillo, yo le pasaba los ingredientes, mirarla cocinar era genial, y su comida era deliciosa.

\- ¿Y todavía esta con vida? Pregunto curiosa.

Blew se detuvo como si hubiera sentido algo, miro al suelo, su mirada se había perdido, se quedó mudo por un momento, un nudo en la garganta vino y tal espontáneamente se fue, quería soltar algunas lágrimas pero se aguantó, resistió, la miro a ella y miro al frente y siguió caminando.

\- Mi madre murió cuando yo estaba en la escuela, yo tenía unos 11 años y ella 41

\- ¿Y de qué murió?

\- Tuvo un problema en el corazón, la sangre no circulaba bien en todo su cuerpo, un día durante su trabajo… murió tan repentinamente que…. Blew comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas y a sollozar.

\- Tranquilo, ven vamos a casa.

Twilight le dio un abrazo y llegaron hasta la biblioteca, donde Spike los estaba esperando, pero como de costumbre se había quedado dormido, lo levanto del suelo y lo puso en su cama, entonces acompaño a Blew hasta su habitación y lo ayudo a recostarse en su cama.

\- Tranquilo Blew, descansa, te veré mañana.

\- Yo… la extraño… la extraño mucho Twi. Blew empezó a soltar lágrimas, se puso en un tono pálido.

\- Ella seguramente te amo mucho, ella siempre estará contigo.

Blew no dijo nada más, se cubrió con la sabana y no se volvió a levantar, Twilight apago la luz y cerró la puerta.


End file.
